phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Adapting the City
EXALTED PHAESELIS White Wolf Publishing's Exalted is a game where the players play the chosen champions of Sol Invictus, or the Unconqerable Sun. Instead of Solars though, Players may also choose to play Lunars and the Dragon-Blooded. In Phaeselis, use of Exalted works as follows: ESSENCE: '''Rather than Essence, characters have Focus. Focus is considered to be Essence. '''ANIMA: In Pathfinder Psionics (and D&D 3.5 psionics) the powers activated could show visual signs, audible signs, tactile signs, mental signs, etc. No change. Artifacts: No change. Backgrounds: Manse is no change, Artifacts --> no change. The Solars Dawn Caste --''' Psionic types that make war, and dedicate themselves to war. '''Zenith -- Psionic types that are devoutly faithful. * Creatures of Darkness refers to a Zenith Solar ability, and include: some Composite Monsters (chimeras and chimera like creatures), the Undead (i.e. the Psionic Lich or Caller-in-the-Darkness), Demons, Devils, Demodands, and Things from the Chthulu-mythos (Shoggoths, Colour Out of Space, Elder Things, Spawn of Shub-Niggurath). Twilight Caste --''' Psionic types that are scholars and advisors. They excel in the search for knowledge and the application of that knowledge. In this case, they are like the Seer psion, or the Telepathy Psion, or the Psion Ascendant. 'Night Caste --' Psionic rogues, Going undetected by the other races and moving unnoticed through their societies is a trick that is diligently studied by those of the Night Caste. '''Eclipse Caste -- The Eclipse caste have power over oaths. Their anima power of binding oaths is unchanged. They do not have the diplomatic immunity power (since there were no oaths made by the spirit courts to facilitate Solar rule) and they are unable to learn Charms (or Psionic powers) from other types of Exalted (Psions). The Planes The Wyld -- ' The Wyld doesn't exist as ''the wyld in Paizo's Outer Plane setup. The Wyld is a mixture of Limbo and probably Nirvana, the Spirit World, and Elysium according to White Wolf. It also contains aspects of the Luminiferous Aether and the Twisting Nether. In Phaeselis, the Planes aren't just something you can just walk into. The World of Mortals is separated from the Spirit World by a veil, and it's not easy to get to the Outer Planes just by simply walking. Magic Spells and powerful Psionic Powers are needed to do that (for instance, Etherealness gets one to the Spirit World by magic, while Astral Caravan also gets one to the Spirit World). Functionally, the Wyld is represented by The Luminiferous Aether, Limbo, Elysium, and the Spirit World. The Wyld is split amongst the planes just listed before this. This means Lunars had gone to Elysium (probably through the use of Etherealness), but everything went wrong for them and then they came back as they are now. Solar Charms Certain Charms need to be changed in how they work. Integrity Charms Destiny-Manifesting Method (page 199 sic.) -- this charm works an awful lot like Reality Revision. ''Or perhaps, Reality Revision is much more powerful than ''Destiny-Manifesting Method. ''The charm is unchanged, except that while on the Outer Planes (''Nirvana, Heaven, Abaddon, ''et al) -- this Charm reduces the frequency of random unfortunate incidents by a factor of 10. ''Transcendant Hero's Meditation (page 201, Exalted 2nd Edition) -- This works like the spell and psionic power True Seeing. '''New Integrity Charm REALITY REVISION Much more powerful than Transcendant Hero's Meditation, Reality Revision allows the Solar to actually alter the pattern of reality to create certain effects. The following effects should guide the storyteller: *Duplicate any Psion power of 8th level or lower, provided the power is not on a discipline-restricted list that you do not have access to. *Duplicate any Psion power of 7th level or lower even if it’s a power on a discipline-restricted list that you do not have access to. *Duplicate any other power or spell of 6th level or lower, such as a psychic warrior power. *Undo the harmful effects of many other powers, such as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/psionics-unleashed/psionic-powers/m/microcosm microcosm], geas/quest, or insanity. *Create a non-psionic item of up to 25,000 gp in value. *Grant a creature a +1 inherent bonus to an ability score. Two to five reality revisions manifested in immediate succession can grant a creature a +2 to +5 inherent bonus to an ability score. Inherent bonuses are instantaneous, so they cannot be negated or dispelled. An inherent bonus cannot exceed +5 for a single ability score. Inherent bonuses to a particular ability score do not stack; only the best one applies. *Remove injuries and afflictions. A single reality revision can aid one creature per manifester level, and all subjects are cured of the same kind of affliction. *Revive the dead. Reality revision can bring a dead creature back to life by duplicating a resurrection spell. This power can revive adead creature whose body has been destroyed, but the task takes two manifestations of reality revision, one to recreate the body and another to infuse the body with life again. Reality revision cannot prevent a character who is brought back to life from suffering a permanent negative level or suffering from Constitution drain. *Transport travelers. This power can lift one creature per manifester level from anywhere on any plane and place those creatures anywhere else on any plane regardless of local conditions. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and power resistance (if any) applies. *Undo misfortune. Reality revision can undo a single recent event. Manifesting the power forces a reroll of any single roll made within the last round (including your last turn). Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result. The reroll, however, may be as bad as or worse than the original roll. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and power resistance (if any) applies. ou can try to use reality revision to produce more powerful effects than these, but doing so is dangerous. The manifestation may pervert your intent into a literal but undesirable fulfillment or only a partial fulfillment. Duplicated powers allow saves and power resistance as normal (but save DCs are calculated as though the power is 9th level) and the power is treated as if manifested with 17 power points, allowing the manifester to choose any appropriate augment options. Powers without augment options are simply manifested as normal, but with 9th level save DCs. Manifesting reality revision requires channeling psionic power through specially-treated crystals similar to cognizance crystals that cost 25,000 gp. The crystal is consumed in the manifestation and becomes inert, unable to be used again and losing any value. If a power or spell duplicated by reality revision has a material component that costs more than 10,000 gp, you must provide that component or additional crystals of the same value. Performance Charms The Performance charms work an awful lot like some Telepathy powers. No change, really. Presence Charms These also work like some Telepathy powers. No change. Resistance Charms Glorious Solar Plate --- this Charm is the Exalted version of Inertial Armor. Spirit Strengthens the Skin -- ''This charm works like Inertial Barrier. Survival Charms These charms have no change. Craft Charms No change, yet. Lore Charms ''Wyld Shaping Technique -- This is the main Creation charm (page 216 of Exalted ''second edition). It's like the True Creation power and the spell True Creation. This Charm works like the Spell and the Power, it pulls the creation of the Solar from the Luminiferous Aether. While Wizards and Psions can do this ''instantly, the Solar creates the creation over 5 hours. In Real Life, we actually create our creations instantly. Whatever we desire, is created instantly, however we use the law of Magnetism to draw what we created to us, and there are other factors, so this can take some time. A few people do understand how to create what they desire and bring the objects to them instantly. A duration of 5 hours is a good compromise for Solars, level 17-20 Shapers and Wizards; and us mere mortals (ha!). So, the signature creation charm is not really changed. Only the source from whence the Creation comes from. It's source is the Luminiferous Aether and not the Wyld. Wyld Cauldron Technology -- Again, this Charm's source of power is the Luminiferous Aether. The Dragon Blooded The Dragon blooded fulfill the role of the Psychic Warrior much more strongly than the Dawn Caste ''of Solars. In an Exalted Phaeselis, a good part of the Dragon blooded took part in the wars beside Alexander, the Aryavartan armies, and the armies of the Middle Kingdom. A note about Dragonblooded homosexuality: with the City's cultural bias against Homosexuality (installed by Alexander himself, who took part in homosexual activities) -- The Dragon blooded tend to keep this tradition hidden from others. None of the Dragonblooded are actually related to the Draconikos noble family or the noble family of Qiú. These are, of course, the true dragon families. Each Dragon blooded is cast according to ''Elemental Aspect. Each Aspect is interpreted as thus: Air -- Considered to be tacticians (and thus related to the Tactician psionic Pathfinder class), they are thought to be the Sons of Zeus. The Air aspect thinks of themselves as planners, engineers, philosophers, master of reason, and scholars. They are strong in the tactical aspect and generally work with Dawn ''caste generals or as generals themselves. 'Earth' -- Considered the Worker aspect, the Dragonblooded of Earth are construction corps, quartermasters, and so on. They build the edifices, the earthworks, and so forth; as if they are natural masons. These are thought to strongly associate with Hades. 'Fire' -- Often thought as the Sons of Ares, the Fire Dragon-Blooded represents life in motion. These Dragon-blooded are constants in motion -- mentally, physically, and emotionally. 'Water' -- the Associates of Poseidon are thought of to be nurturing, to be able to navigate through complex situations with ease, and have a strong source of strength. They are also powerful martial artists, and are often thought of as athletes. 'Wood' -- The Associates of Gaia (or Gaea), the Wood Dragonblooded are naturally connected with the green and the growing, and the cycle of all Life. Wood Dragon-blooded are attracted to the philosophies of Hedonism and Epicureanism. Lunars The discipline of Psychometabolism isn't at all represented by the Solar Exalted. It's represented by the Lunar exalted -- the Children of Luna. Once the entire of Lunar Exalted had went into the Olympian Glades of Elysium in the Time before Myth, when the Lemurians created their vast empire. The reasons are not known to the greater populace save the Lunars themselves. There are three castes of Lunars: the Fullmoon Caste, the Changing Moon caste, and the No Moon caste. And then there is the Casteless. G.U.R.P.S. PHAESELIS Phaselis ''powered by GURPS requires at least GURPS 4th Edition and these world books: *GURPS Greece *GURPS Psionics *GURPS Low-Tech *GURPS Magic *GURPS Religion =Rolemaster Phaeselis= I suggest you use RMSS and SpaceMaster: Privateers. Psionics can be represented by the Mentalists in RMSS and RM Classic; but the psychic profession is best used for psions. Most everyone is human, but the races are unusual in how they are made and require some changes. Rolemaster Unified Well, at least one of my players isn't really all that thrilled about Rolemaster, particularly Rolemaster Unified. Despite this, it promises to be what D&D Next is right now; a way to get people together again under Rolemaster. However, Paizo puts out Adventures, and "Adventure Paths" to level 20 as their business model and it's been so far sucessful. This means that I.C.E. (Aurigas Enterprises) will need to do the same thing at some point or another to compete (at least to level 20). All the information comes from Rolemaster Unified Character Law. This campaign setting is written under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 license. Unless something is specifically stated to be so (Wizards promotional, Paizo's Community Use, this image is Copyrighted . . . ) most anything is under the CC-by-SA 3.0 license. I really don't have to do this conversion, someone at ICE can. Without my say so. :) Rolemaster Unifed races The official Race List includes: Dwarves, Elves, Goblins, Halflings, Humans, Orcs, and Trolls. Elves and Humans are dominant; Dwarves and Halflings are major races; and goblins, orcs and trolls are non-player races. Elves and Humans get a large number of cultural changes. Lets start with one first. Dragonborn The term "Dragonborn" has two competing Trademarks -- one from Wizards of the Coast, and the other from ZeniMax media. Apparently the second has been successfully contested. This page, however, does use the dragonborn race by name in anticipation for the new Open Game License and System Reference Document release in November by Wizards of the Coast for the Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition game. Also, unless your name is Kevin Seimbedia, most every RPG Company out there considers conversion statistics to be under the Fair Use doctrine. In Rolemaster Unified's ''playtest, the Dragonborn have the following statistics and talents: '''Talents:' Darkvision (Nightvision), Iron Will I, Dragon breath (usually fire, Natural Attack I, use Firebolt table, range 10 ft. -- range can be increased by Enhanced Natural Talent), Natural Armor IV (Armor Type 4). Lemurian Lemurians are humans which have natural Mentalism talents, and are typically Psychic. Lemurians use the human table except for the following bonuses: +2 Empathy, +2 Presence, -2 Constitution. Talents: Eloquence I, Iron Will II, Innate Power (Telepathy I). Gnome Gnomes are a major race. Gnome statistics are on page 34 of Races and Cultures. When they get old enough, they typically go through the Greying -- which is a magical disease that causes them to be antipathetic to life and to eventually die from boredom. The symptoms include their brilliantly colored hair turning to white, boredom, and antipathy towards others. Typically for RM Unified: +2 Agility, -2 Empathy, +2 Memory, +2 Reasoning, Strength -8. Talents: Dwarfism, Methuselah I (>200 year lifespan) Nagaji The Nagaji are a servitor race created by the Nagas from human stock. They are ophidian humanoids that look disturbingly human (because of their human ancestry). Half of them are still enslaved (5k), the other half had been recently freed. Some of them have a natural attack, and some are talented psychics (mentalism realm). Ask your GM about having a poisonous natural attack, or having a second realm of magic (usually mentalism). Statistics: +3 Agility, +2 Presence, +4 Self Discipline, -2 Strength. All others same as human. Talents: '''acute sense of taste, natural armor IV (AT 4), intense eyes, look of weasels. Elans Elans are created, not made. They are the result of a modified ritual that is responsible for creating a psionic lich. Naturally psionic, Elans are also mentalists. They can come from any race, so only Presence and Self-discipline are modified. '''Statistics: +2 to Presence and Self Discipline. All others same as the chosen race. Talents: Methusalah III, Iron Will II, amnesia (after the Change). Rolemaster Unified Professions Pathfinder Fighter to RMU fighter: The Fighter profession is still the most customizable. If your GM has access to the Martial Arts Companion, players are encouraged to create their own weapon arts. Pathfinder Barbarian --> '''RMU fighter with a Highland, Nomadic, or Harsh culture. '''Pathfinder Monk --> '''RMU Warrior monk. '''Pathfinder Rogue --> RMU Thief or Rogue, depending on the situation. Pathfinder Bard --> RMU Bard Pathfinder Alchemist --> To RMU Scholar. Alchemy is treated as a science, and the Item Creation lists are not added to RMU Spell Law. Scholars use Alchemy and Crafting (Bombs), Crafting (Mutagens), and Crafting (Cognatogens), etc. to replicate the Pathfinder Alchemist. Pathfinder Witch '''--> To RMU Astrologer. This is the Mystic with Astrologer base lists. '''Pathfinder Wizard, Sorcerer --> To RMU Magician. Pathfinder Magus --> To RMU Magent. ULTIMATE PSIONICS (Pathfinder) Psion --> to RMU Mentalist. ULTIMATE PSIONICS (Pathfinder) Vitalist --> to RMU Lay Healer. Pathfinder Paladin --> RMU Paladin. Pathfinder Cleric --> to RMU Cleric, although one should use the Channeling Companion's Priest as a replacement, for the custom Base Lists to represent Pathfinder domains. Pathfinder Oracle --> to RMU seer (Mentalist with Seer base lists from RM Classic). Pathfinder Ranger --> to RMU Ranger. Pathfinder Cavalier --> to RMU Fighter with Mounted Combat.